You're kidding?
by CinnamonxSpider
Summary: Okay.The bands in 11-12th grade.The band might be comming to an end but if it does, will it come back together in the end?
1. The Begining Of The End

It all makes no sence.Why would he do that to us?I thought he loved the Band.I thought he loved me.

Hello.My name is Katie Brown.And i am here to tell you about the day the bands chance of making it was lost.

I remember it like it was yesterday.Thats not saying much considering it happened 15 minutes ago.The tears

are still falling down my cheeks.Freddy and Zack were most devoted to the band.Dewey started getting drunk

more often,Summer quit because we became to much for her to handle,Marta moved in the 9th grade,Eleni took

over for her.Tomika got a deal all on her own and left us.That was in the 8th grade.Alicia joined cheerleading and

decided rock wasnt really her thing.Shes one of the school sluts now.Along with Michelle,but we all knew that was

going to happen.We still have all the rodies.But we have 2 new back up singers along with Eleni.Their names are,

something i really dont care right now.Anyhoo.I dont even know what happened.It was just a normal band practice

everyone was happy,we were happy,he was happy,or so he seemed.But who knows what goes through and 11th

grade boys mind.I know i sure as hell dont.I used to think i did,but i was so very wrong.I was young and stupid.And

so was the whole band if we really believed it when he said that when everyone quit he'd be the last standing.

I loved him i did,and i was stupid to believe he loved me to.Oh yea right im suppose to be telling you about

tonights practice.So the band shows up for practice like every other Monday,Thurday,Friday,and Saturdays

since 5th grade.I was sitting in the corner tuning my bass,Eleni was in the kitchen calling for pizza.Zack was

attempting to flirt with her while she was on the phone.All the rodies were grouped around Gordon's laptop.

Dewey was sleeping.He wasnt really even part of the band anymore, he quit but instructed us and let us use

his apartments.Freddy was-Freddy wasnt there.Usually we walk together but his mom said he would be going

late.I was waiting for him.Eleni walked in."Where's my brother,usually he walks with you."

"Your mom said that he was going to be late again today."

"Oh what else is new!"

"Hey Leni,Spongebob is playing friday night and i have no one to see it with...."

"And you still dont,"She smiled hit him on the forehead,he lost his balance and fell,and the whole room started

to laugh.

"COME ON! Ive been asking you out since the 6th grade, dont you think you've been torturing me enough?"

"And ive been saying no since the 6th grade.And your only torturing yourself because something in your brain

wont comprehend that I DONT WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU ZACHARY!!!!and i never will! So your torturing

yourself if you think its EVER GOING TO HAPPEN!

"Why wont it"

"Your my brothers best friend,if you break up with me or vice-versa either way, he's bigger and stronger then you

and he'll kick your ass."

The whole band just laughed.It became a tradition.Zack trying to get with Eleni,Eleni always turning him down,I knew

she liked him,but she was playing hard to get,really hard to get.

"Okay shows over everyone to their places."Freddy said as he walked in and directed Eleni to a mic,and Zack to his

guitar.

Band practice went normal from then on for a little while at least.We stopped after one song,and then went to go eat

pizza then we played a couple of more songs.This is when band practice ended.Our shortest one yet.

"Okay everyone I have an annoncement."Freddy said standing up.

**She's an extrodinary girl**

**In an ordinary world**

**And she cant seem to get away**

**He lacks of courage in his mind**

**Like a child left behind**

**Like a pet left in the rain**

**She's all alone again**

**Wiping the tears from her eyes.**

**Some days he feels like dying.**

**She gets so sick of crying**

"WHAT!Freddy?"Summer said.This was about 5 seconds before she quit.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TIRED OF THIS FREDDY NO YOU CANNOT HAVE A DRUM SOLO IN EVERY SONG!

NOW JUST PLAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Summer screamed.

"Dude chill"

"That is it i QUIT!

"FINE WE DONT NEED YOU!!!!Welll they dont need you!"Summer ran out of the door and the whole band turned to Freddy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"Zack screamed.

"It means i found a band that is actually big and is looking for a drummer and they hired me and i quit and im outtie."And

with that Freddy walked out the door. Just like that the legend 'School of Rock' was no more.......

**She see the mirror of herself**

**An image she wants to sell**

**To anyone willing to buy.**

**He steals the image in her kiss**

**From her hearts apocalypse**

**From the one called whatername.**

**Shes all alone again**

**Wiping the tears from her eyes**

**Some days he feels like dying**

**Some days its not worth trying**

**Now that they both are finding**

**She gets so sick of crying.**


	2. 1 year later

A girl of 5'3 walked to her first day of 12th grade.Her once long brown hair was now just below her ears.And now black

with red streaks.She had her hair in two half pigtails.And had the chineese unbrellas(you know those ones they put in

your drink?)tucked into them.She had in two red ones.She was wearing,black and red pants with so many chains, when

people saw her it was impossible to tell how she was still walking.She was wearing a red and black slipknot sweatshirt

even though she didnt like slipknot.It wasnt hers.Freddy gave it to her last year,the night before the band broke up.She

remebered this and then took the sweatshirt off and threw it in the middle of the street.She was wearing a red and black

corset top underneath.She silently cursed herself for thinking about them,and not being smart enough to throw out the

sweatshirt.She missed everyone in the band.That night everyone stopped communicating.They just didnt know what to

say to each other so they went their own ways.Katie was the loner,and she was happy about it,she liked it.She walked into

her homeroom and sat down,hoping that she might at least meeting someone who was worth talking to.She didnt really

like the teacher.

**She's a rebel**

**She's a saint**

**She's the salt of the earth**

**And she's dangerous**

**She's a rebel**

**Vigilante**

**Missing link on the break**

**Of destruction.**

A boy of about 6'3-6'4 came skateboarding out of his garage.He had forgotten about the band,he honestly had.His new band

made it big so he really couldnt remember his old band members.Except for Eleni,which he hated she would always nag him.

He was about a block away from the school when something caught his eye.He rode up to it and examined it as memorys came

flooding back to him.

_"Here,i want you to have it,so if im ever famous without you,you know ill always love you,and it'll keep you warm."_

_"Thanks Freddy,I love you so much.But theirs no way you'll ever be famous without me"_

Whose that girl?Freddy picked up the sweatshirt,as he picked it up he caught a smell of the purfume that soon filled the air around

him."KATIE!"

Tears came flooding down his cheeks.He had forgotten about Katie.

"I hope shes in my homeroom i need her to forgive me,i need her back.

**From chicago**

**To toronto**

**She's the one that they**

**Call old whatername**

**Shes the symbol**

**Of resistance**

**And shes holding on my**

**Heart like a handgrenade**

Freddy made it to his homeroom class.He looked around.Memories came flooding back with every face he saw.And then he

regretted what he did a year ago.Just looking at how seperate everyone was.And knowing he did it.He made the School of Rock

cease to exist.

Their were a few seats left.One next to Zack.

One next to Eleni,One next to Summer,And one infront,inback and both sides of Katie.

He picked the one beside Katie.

"Hey."

Katie had been deep in thought and writting for about a half an hour now,after seeing that her former friends.Were now her home

room class.She looked up from what she was doing.

"Hey,Freddy how was your Summer mine was-"She hit herself in the head.'What am i doing,hes not your bestfriend,hes not your

boyfriend,hes nothing to you anymore.Stop talking like nothings happened.'

"Whats wrong."

"Look Freddy you shouldnt be sitting here."

"Why not."

"Why not?WHY NOT! Gee i dont know why the fuck not,Maybe its because its your fault i lost everything that was worth living for

in my life.Or maybe its the fact that i really thought you loved me, but you didnt i was just something else you could toss aside for

fame so if you EVER talk to me again i will make sure it is the last thing YOU DO!!!"

Katie ran out of the room crying.He went to go follow her but he thought better of it,

"Oh well ill just try when she comes back then.....

**Is she dreaming**

**What im thinking**

**Is she the mother of all bobs**

**Gonna detonate**

**Is she trouble**

**Like im trouble**

**Make it double**

**Twist of fate**

**Or a melody that**

**She sings the revolution**

**The dawning of our lived**

**She brings this liberation**

**That i just cant define**

**Nothing comes to mind.**

(I know short chapters the next one will be longer,i just really had to decide what i wanted to do....

Has anyone seen dead like me?My friend made me watch it last night its funny)


End file.
